I want to undestand
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: Twilight Princess version Link is looking for someone when Brawl style Sheik finds him alone in the forest. What's wrong with him? Can she help him? Do they understand what the other wants? one shot for a user on Da, details inside


The night was stormy; it was cold and miserable. Not the type of night that gave mercy to weary travelers. Seemingly unfazed by the pouring rain and occasional clap of thunder or bolt of lightning; was a tightly clothed girl. Well, young woman actually; for she was 16 and nearing the age of adulthood for her land.

Her tight blue bodysuit was of a strange material that repelled the water; her white scarf; tabard, turban and various other white materials weren't so lucky. She seemed not to mind as she gracefully leapt from tree to tree; grabbing the branches and swinging around them seemed as natural to her as breathing. Her long waist length golden braid flew behind her; her scarlet eyes seemed to glow through the darkening forest.

She was searching for someone; she wasn't sure _who_ it was… yet. She only felt a great mass of sorrow and despair emanating from a single source; her intuitive Sheikah powers deduced it as Hylian. A Hylian of great power at that. She was curious as to what could have made someone wander into this forest; nonetheless in such horrible weather and time of night. They must be awfully desperate or lonely to walk this far into the Lost Woods…

Sheik stopped suddenly; aware that the source of the depressing emotions was directly below her. She glanced down; barely seeing the green wearing form beneath her. She moved down to a lower branch; observing the male before her.

He was indeed wearing green; equipped with a hat, a sword and shield. His eyes were empty dark sapphire orbs; his hair seemed to have once been a rich honey color, it was now dull and lifeless. What was wrong with him? Sheik had heard of him; the hilt of the blade beside him told her what his regular appearance merely hinted at. The Hero of Hyrule; what was he doing here? Was he sent by Zelda? Why was he so sad?

Sheik wanted to know more, so she slid down from her branch and landed with a muffled thud on the squishy ground below. He didn't look up; must not have heard her. His eyes continued to stare at the ground as she made her slow approach, not wanting to spook him. She crept over to him her posture curious and wondering; like a kitten exploring something new.

She stepped closer to him; he had not even bothered trying to protect his body from the rain, merely let it assault him as it pleased. The aura he was giving off sent shards through the perceptive Sheikah's heart; guilt, loneliness, heart ache, sorrow, despair… what was wrong with him? What had caused him to be like this; what could she do to help? She must help him; his darkness was drawing her in and she found she couldn't fight its grip, didn't _want_ to escape it. She stepped on a twig, tensing as his empty eyes shot up and locked onto hers.

She could clearly read him now; he was searching for someone, too long he'd been searching with no results. His heart was saying to keep looking… but his mind and body were telling him it was hopeless. Torn; lost… alone.

Sheik froze; unsure of if she should move any further. Would he mind her company? Would he attack? Pleading with her eyes for him to trust her; Sheik took a step forward. He made no movements. She took another step, and another; he stayed as still as a statue.

Eventually she was directly in front of him; gazing down at him quizatively. She moved closer; so she could see into his eyes, her hands were placed upon the rock he was sitting on. Her sad scarlet eyes gazed into depressed cerulean; both pondering at what the other was doing. Finally, Sheik couldn't take it anymore and she drew closer; wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.

She poured her emotions into that hug; hope that he will find who he was looking for. Worry; for no one should ever be that sad. Companionship; for she could relate to being lost and alone. Caring; for though she did not know him, she cared for everyone she happened upon in her forest.

She knew not how long they stayed like that; rain pouring down around them; her head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed… but eventually he thawed and wrapped him arms around her; his tears mixed with the rainwater. They said nothing, not needing to… for she understood his pain, and though he didn't know her or know who she was… he knew he was no longer alone.

**This is for Pineapplelicious; they drew a pic and I decided to write a one shot of it for them~ their story idea is Tp Link and Brawl Sheik meet; Link tries to look for Midna and sees a mysterious girl instead. So I wrote about their meeting XD**

**I do not own the picture, nor Sheik or Link; they are nintendo's~ Here's the link to the pic .com/favourites/43969626#/d3izma0 ~**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, and I do requests and such!~ If you draw a pic and want a one shot about it; if I get an idea from it I can write it for you! ^.- This will be the first of (hopefully) a collection of one shots for other people, if not the first of one shots for LoZ charries at least. Review please, reviews helps me to work on my other fanfics faster! (yes, even if the review is not for a fanfic, I will work on ALL of them sooner! ^.- )**

**Also… Link is the Hero of Hyrule because I can't remember what he's called in Tp XD I know OoT is the Hero of TIME… but can't remember TP.**


End file.
